


What Might Connect Him and I

by tigereyes45



Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are no longer together, Alternate Universe - Future, Day 15 Missed Connections, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Future, Future Fic, Lukanette Month 2019, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: It was just supposed to be a fun party. A moment of levity in their otherwise extremely busy lives. Now with her son on the verge of tears, Marinette is on the warpath. Only Luka is able to derail her from her target so she can calm down.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug - Relationship
Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481381
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	What Might Connect Him and I

Marinette was furious. If it wasn’t for Tikki she would have grabbed Adrien Agreste by his shirt and thrown him out the front door. How dare he! How fucking dare he! She looks away from the man she wants to throttle and back down to her son. Her poor, terrified little boy. He’s thirteen and looks as if his whole world has just come crashing down on him.

“Mom, is Mr. Agreste my father?”

The question was loaded just like a gun with one bullet. It only needed one to aim true. Marinette carefully sets her cup down. It shakes even as her fingers let it go.

“Mom, why aren’t you answering me? Mom, please,”

“Aika.” She uses her best mom voice. The one that always silenced him. It begins tough and straight-edged but it will end soft and all will be fixed. All will be right until she got her hands on that man. Carefully she tucks his dark brown hair behind his ears. She does both at once just like she always has. He steps closer to her subconsciously. His eyes dart back and forth shaking from fear. He was too afraid to look at her.

“Your father is Luka.” Aika takes a deep breath as his body begins to shake.

Patiently she repeats herself. “Your father is and has always been Luka. You may have my father’s hair and my mother’s face, but you have his skills. You have his heart.” A pure, calm heart that Marinette never quite achieved even during the most peaceful of times. None of which were now.

“What about my eyes? Everyone says-”

Marinette sighs but tries to smile. It’s such a struggle. She had often wondered that herself. If those eyes were a trait from somewhere deep in her and Luka’s blood or if, if maybe, “Yes your eyes do look similar, but do you want to know a secret?”

“What?”

“Green eyes are a recessive trait. As long as there were green eyes in both of our families, you have a chance of having them! So did Ruby.”

“Mom that’s science, not a secret.”

“Fine smart guy.” She pinches his cheeks lightly. Just enough for them to red slightly. “How about this?” She bends down to look him in the eyes, and gently pulls him into a hug. Marinette squeezes him tightly. So tightly he began to fake a wheeze. When she starts to pull away, she whispers in his ear, “Once when your dad got akumatized, he had green eyes. Green eyes that look almost just like yours.” She lets him go and boops his nose.

“How’s that for a secret?”

“It’s a better one,” Aika admits finally smiling.

“Good. Cause he would be so embarrassed that I told you. You may even be able to hold that over his head.”

Aika’s face becomes a more conniving version of what it had just been. Quickly he turns and runs straight through a crowd of dancing adults. Marinette smiles apologetically before searching the crowd. Ayla’s new place was so large. It was easy to lose anyone when there were so many were here for the Holloween party.

Almost immeidately she finds Luka. He was holding a sleeping six-year-old Ruby against his chest. The look on her face was enough to pull him away from Kim. He quickly excuses himself and falls into step beside Marinette. She storms out of the house towards the one balcony they still had.

Quietly Luka shuts the glass doors behind them. He pushes it in to make sure they were truly shut. As if he already knew the true torrent of Hell that was about to escape riding on her fury.

“Do you know what Aika just asked me?”

Luka sighs. It was long and slow like a snake digesting a meal. “I imagine the one question we’ve been dreading.”

“I’m gonna fight him Luka. I agreed they could speak on the one term that they never talk about it! That was the only term!”

Luka looks longingly at the chairs on the balcony. “Marinette. Let’s sit. We can talk about this,” he reaches for her hand. His face flinches with pain as she pulls her hand out of his reach. “Without getting too emotional.” The words were hollow and held little point to her right now.

She wraps her arms across her chest and leans against the ledge. “We should have gotten that test. We should have gotten this all figured out years ago. Back before he could remember. Back when he was just our precious baby boy, and Adrien was too busy to notice.”

“His dad had just gone to jail. His girlfriend delivered the final evidence against him. Adrien was going through a lot.” Luka finally sits. As his back leans against the chair his face ages as if five years had just flown past them. The only thing keeping Marinette’s imagination from running wild was the image of Ruby on his chest. Hopefully, she was deep enough in her slumber that she wouldn’t recall any of this conversation.

Luka begins to hum the song he wrote for her. His hands match the rhythm. Matching his vocal cords into a similar rubbing pattern. AS if their daughter’s back was really his guitar. He used to always do that with Aika as well. Back before he got too old to be held to sleep. She wishes they could go back. That this would never be a question or doubt.

“He’s still our child Marinette. No matter what Adrien may think.”

“What if he demands a test? What if it turns out to be true? What if he wants rights?” All her fears were becoming too much. The life she had worked so hard to make was at risk, and all because of a cat’s curiosity.

“Then we get one. If it does then he should have rights. That would make him Aika’s biological father. It would give him as much a right as anyone.”

“How can you say that? He has never been there for Aika. When I tried to tell him there was even the smallest possibility he ignored me. Even when we weren’t fighting off Akumas!”

Luka searches the sky as if a butterfly may escape its clutches and wreak havoc. Marinette shakes off the thought. It would be the least of their problems right now. He holds Ruby a little closer.

“I can say that because if he does turn out to be Aika’s biological father then he does deserve the right to see him. To finally get to know him, and if he’s not, then nothing changes. Aika loves Adrien. He loves modeling and playing his violin. He will still be our son. The one who _we_ raised. He will just also get to know Adrien better. They deserve the right to know.”

“Luka-”

“Marinette!” She freezes up as Luka adjusts himself in his seat. “This is ridiculous. Nothing has even happened yet. I understand you’re scared. I’m scared. What if he doesn’t see me as his father any more? What if he hates us for keeping this a secret? How Adrien feels, or what Adrien wants is not the scariest part of this. You sound awful already trying to plan to keep him away.” Luka’s eyes dip down. Pain and disbelief mix with sadness over his face. “You told him once that if he ever wanted to know the truth then you would find out. Now you’re scrambling to take it back and it’s awful. _This_ is awful.”

Marinette sags against the ledge. Luka refused to meet her eyes. He was ready to stop talking about this. She just wanted to go home. “I’ll get Aika. Let’s head home.”

“That won’t solve this.”

“I know, but it’s what I’m willing to do tonight.” As she reaches the slide Luka’s words freeze her.

“You need to decide Marinette. Will the doubt cloud your decisions forever, or are you and Adrien ready to see if you two are still connected by more than your friends. By more than your duty to the city.”

“I love you, Luka.”

“I know.” She could hear the emptiness in his words. All the doubts in his heart. Was he scared that if Aika was Adrien that she would leave him? That was ridiculous. Yet, with her and Adrien there were always missed connections. Little chances and details they just kept missing until they were older. Then it all came crashing down.

“I’ll start the car.” Luka’s palm bumps against hers as he finally opens the door. It felt like one final nail in this coffin. In the ambiguity, they had all been living in for so long. Marinette freezes on the balcony. She studies her hand, looking over all the familiar lines for something different. Anything for why she felt so different then she had just a simple morning ago.


End file.
